


The Death of Horde Prime

by StrawberryOverlord



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Character Death, I just want Hordak to Murder prime, Mild Gore, Vibe check -breaks primes face-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryOverlord/pseuds/StrawberryOverlord
Summary: Sometimes you dont realize just how much you hate the person you looked up too untill youve already started to kill them.





	1. Prologue - Seed of Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: In this world Hordak becomes allies with the Princesses after being tossed away yet again by his Big Brother. They don't forgive him for what he's done, but they learn to appreciate him and what he can do for Etheria and for them. And some of them even became his friends. Look I just want Hordak to have actual friends hes willing to kill for. Bow is one of them because science pals.

Sometimes, true hate isn’t obvious. Sometimes it starts as a cold dead seed.

When Horde Prime tossed Hordak away, he planted a cold dead seed of hate in the very pit of Hordak’s stomach, and for a very long time Hordak would never recognize it, too consumed by his desire to be in his Big Brother’s good graces again.  
The seed remained dormant in the very pit of his stomach for the decades he spent trying to take over etheria. Of course he hated the Princesses and their rebellion but it would never be able to compare to the hate he would soon feel.  
When Entrapta told him imperfection was beautiful and confided in him that he was not a failure, she unknowingly watered that little seed of hate and it began to sprout.  
And when he inevitably became allies with the Princesses to stop his brother the seed only grew more.  
As he earned their trust, and forged new relationships it sank roots into him, and grew outward, like a vine wrapping itself inside him, and he started to feel it. He couldn’t place the feeling spreading through him. Until it was too late, and the full bloom of Hate towards the one person who damned his entire existence, was at his mercy, and rage blossomed in his heart.


	2. A Means to an End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to fight, bitch.

They had spent almost two years planning this attack. Two years since Hordak was thrown out to die AGAIN. Two years since he surrendered himself to the Princess Alliance and promised to help them get rid of Prime and the Horde for good at least from Despondos. Two years holding off the forces of Horde Prime so they could find the best plan to end this.

And now here they were, at the center of it all. Entrapta, Bow, and Glimmer off to shut down Horde Primes Teleporter and erase the location of Despondos for good. While Hordak, and Adora as She-Ra charge off to Prime himself.  
The two were barreling down halls and plowing through guards and soldiers to get to the Command Deck where Prime was. And when they got there he was waiting for them.

"It took you long enough to get me. I was starting to believe you had finally died. And it looks like you brought one of your human pets along with you. Pathetic." Horde Prime practically spat at Hordak, annoyance playing across his face. "Have you come to disappoint me yet again and fail at all you've worked towards." It was less a question and more a demand.

Adora steps forward, filled with anger and determination "I am NOT his Pet, and today you WILL pay the price for everything you've done Horde Prime!" Her voice practically boomed as loud as Prime's

Hordak squared his shoulders, drawing himself to his full height and staring up at Horde prime in defiance "You will die here today Prime, I'll see that you take your last breath and be rid of you once and for all!" 

Horde Prime laughed "Oh I will enjoy this! Maybe finally you can do something right and die already."

At that Hordak gave a snarl and lept into action. Adora following beside him. He lunged at Horde prime in an attempt to grab the larger man's neck only for prime to move out of the way and grab Hordak's arm, sinking talons into the armor and throwing him to the side. He drew the sword he kept at his hip as Adora swung her blade at him, blocking her, their blades locked.

There fight was like that of a coordinated dance of power. Horde Prime’s towering strength against Adora and Hordak’s sheer power of will, and desire to overcome the true evil in their worlds. The clashing of blades, the slashing of claws. Adora managing to knock Prime’s blade from his grasp but too slow to protect herself from a well placed kick to the stomach, causing her to double over. He kneed her in the face causing her to stumble backwards and fall. Hordak was quick to lunge at him, slashing the old lord across the side of his face, and with a feral growl went in for another blow as prime clutched his fresh wound. The initial attack wasn’t enough to slow the emperor however as he caught Hordak’s clawed hand in his and yanked Hordak toward him, twisting his arm.

“Do you really think this pathetic attempt of a fight will be enough to take me down? You are WEAK, and nothing you could EVER do will be enough to let you win over me!”  
He threw Hordak hard against a computer console, his body landing limply to the floor, and turned back to Adora, who was up again, and charging with a roar, swinging the sword of protection in a wide arc. She almost struck prime as he danced out of her way and swung his own sharpened talons, cutting between her armor and drawing blood.

Hordak pushed himself from the floor, swearing as his armor started glitching. He stayed kneeling, his fists clenched eyes squeezed shut.  
He couldn't lose to him. Hordak thought back and remembered all the wrongness of his life. Being born into the world just to kill. Being aggressively punished for even the smallest mistake, being thrown away just because he was sick. Spending his life fighting to do anything he could to prove himself to prime only to realize that nothing he did or will ever do could be enough for him. He felt something hot in his chest, and it spread to his face. A rage stronger than anything he's ever felt before towards anyone, a hatred so strong it almost hurt.  
Prime was WRONG. He was always wrong. Hordak wasn't perfect, but he wasn't worthless! Entrapta saw worth in him, And when he became allies with the princesses Bow had saw worth in him, and even Glimmer and Adora who didn't even like him, saw that he wasn't worthless. He had Value, and now he had friends and people who cared about him. And even someone who Loved him.

As he looked up he saw Horde Prime and She-ra’s battle, well, the end of it. Horde Prime knocked the sword of Protection from Adora's grasp and kicked her down. And as Adora struggled to claw towards her sword Prime pressed his boot to her head, holding her down.  
"You failed 'Princess' and now you and that pathetic little defect are going to watch while I burn this planet to the ground."

Hordak's rage bubbled over and he forced himself to stand through his pain. Grabbing Prime’s discarded sword, he charged at him. When He made contact with him, his claws sunk deep into his flesh, and with his other hand he sunk the blade deep into Prime’s side. Horde Prime was caught by surprise, how was the defect still ALIVE!? Adora took this moment to knock Horde Prime off balance and throw herself toward The Sword of Protection.

Hordak, fuelled by his rage knocked Prime onto the floor, and straddled the larger man’s chest, drawing a fist back and driving it into Horde Prime’s face, again and again, the sound of bone breaking ringing in his ears. Horde Prime sunk his own claws into Hordak’s thighs Trying to shove him off, but Hordak stayed, one clawed hand sunk into Prime’s shoulder and undeterred by the pain in his legs, the pain in his whole body.  
He continued to hit prime until he seemed to lose consciousness from the blunt trauma, and then he kept hitting, and clawing prime’s face until there wasn’t a face left. But he still didn’t stop.

Every strike meant something to Hordak. Every Hit and claw was for every wrong Horde Prime ever committed, to Hordak, to any clone, to ANYONE. All his suffering and all his hatred pouring out in a vicious assault on the one responsible for it all. He felt his lungs burning, he could feel something wet running down his face. Was it Blood? Was he crying?

Adora watched in horror. She already knew their goal was to kill prime, but she wasn’t expecting this. She wasn’t expecting to watch Hordak obliterate his face, to see Prime’s head pulverized into an unrecognizable mass. Broken bone, and brain matter splattered across the floor.

Slowly, slowly Hordak stopped. He sat with claws held up, panting his blinding rage fizzling away. He lets his arms fall to his sides, and he sits up staring down at his work, at the mess of Horde Prime’s face, or at least what’s left of it. And he just felt empty. He was dully aware of Bow, Glimmer, and Entrapta barging into the command deck triumphantly.

The three froze, Glimmer said something in horror. He couldn’t understand her, all he heard was ringing, all he saw was the bloody pulp of prime’s face, all he felt was empty. He felt the weight of something on his shoulder and looked to see someone’s hand. He looked up the arm attached to the hand and saw Adora, no longer She-ra staring at him. She opened her mouth to say something but looked like she couldn’t find the words that needed or need not be said.

Entrapta was there next, pushing Adora out of her way. He saw her mouth moving but realized that in the moment he couldn’t understand what she was saying. She looked concerned, scared even. Her hair lifted his arms and she inspected his armor. Before he realized it, he had been pulled away from Horde Prime’s body, and he was sitting on the floor, emptiness and static clinging to his mind and body. Then her hands came to his face and she was speaking again. By the way her mouth moved he realized she was saying his name, trying to get him to reply.  
He opened his mouth to speak but no noise came out.

“Hordak? Are you okay? Please say something!” 

He closed his eyes, and breathed.  
He opened them and looked at her, exhausted, his face streaked with blood and tears. Adora, Bow, and Glimmer had come to her aid as well.  
“I am not that monster.” he said shakily.  
Entrapta strokes his cheeks with her thumbs, “Of Course you’re not. You’re Hordak, our Hordak, and my Lab partner.” She brings him close to her with her hair to hug him, and he lets his head rest against her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was inspired by the fact that I hate my dad so much it makes me cry just how mad he fucking makes me. ^u^


	3. Reevaluation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time hordak doesn't know what to do with his life.

Once they closed off Despondos again to keep Etheria safe, they returned to Brightmoon, and they celebrated. Everyone was in high spirits, they were free of the Horde, and etheria could finally prosper on its own once more. Of course it was a cause for celebration, but even in the midst of all the revelry, and music, and drinking, Hordak had isolated himself away from them.

He felt drained, empty of any and all ambition. He doesn’t know what to do now. Hordak dedicated his LIFE to prime, everything he ever did was in Horde Prime’s name. And now he had killed him. He sat alone, staring from the Brightmoon Castle across the expanse of the Whispering Woods, his face blank. No more tears, no anger, jut exhaustion. And Loneliness once again.

He heard footsteps behind him and a drink came into his line of sight, being offered by Bow. “here, you should celebrate too.” Hordak took it almost mindlessly.  
Entrapta was there not even 5 seconds later. “There you are! I was wondering where you disappeared to!” He only replied with a brief huff, not breaking his gaze to the world outside.   
She looked at him concerned, and sat beside him. “Are you going to be okay?”

He didn't know. He considered what to say, not sure what the right thing to say was.  
“I dedicated everything I ever did, every life I took, every person I hurt to Prime. To the Horde. To my Brothers. And Now it was all for nothing. I hurt so many people, for so long, and it means nothing because I killed him. I killed the one person I did anything in my life for, and I can never go back to the Horde, or to my brothers again. And I scared this world and its people for him. I’m alone.” Hordak clenched his fist tightly, his other hand digging claws into his thigh.

Bow placed a reassuring hand on Hordak’s shoulder “Except you’re not alone. You put so much effort into helping us, into helping to save Etheria. And although you can’t make up for the things you did; what you did today, what you’ve done since you became our ally how you’ve worked to try and fix what you broke, and how you stopped Prime, means more than you could ever know. You’re not alone, because you have us now!”  
“And you have me.” Entrapta offered shyly.  
Bow took that as his que to leave, and left to rejoin the rest of the party.

They sat together in silence for a bit, before Entrapta spoke. “You know, I think it’s amazing how you stuck it to Prime like that. I bet no other clone in the whole Horde would ever even think to be so bold! You’re amazing, and stronger than you think.”  
He looked at her and gave her a small smile, moving to hold her hand. She beamed up at him.  
Hordak’s smile faltered and he looked away from her again. “I just- I don’t know what I’m going to do now. I don’t exactly have a ‘Kingdom’ to go back to, and even after what I’ve done I know the people of Etheria will be reluctant to allow me to live among them in peace, which is fair.”

“You’ll come live with my in Dryl of course!” Entrapta said excitedly.   
She paused “I mean, if you want to of course, you don’t have to.”  
Hordak blinked at her before his smile returned “Of course I do.”  
She practically squealed. “It’s going to be so fun with you there! I’ve actually been feeling kinda homesick too! We can do experiments together again, I’ve still got a bunch of firstone’s tech and there’s so much more we can do now that we won’t be focusing on a specific project! OH! I bet some Etherian Horde soldiers are probably going to need somewhere to go so we could take some in to work in Dryl and expand the kingdom! The mines are mostly automated but i still need people to run and fix the machines when I can’t!” She raddled out ideas faster then Hordak could process most of them. He never would have imagined himself in this situation, being here, being with her.

Hordak reached out and caressed Entrapta’s cheek, and her excited talking slowed as she made eye contact with him. Her cheeks started to pinken as she pressed her face into his palm. They leaned closer, and they came together in a kiss. It was soft and loving, and Hordak felt his chest burn with it. When they separated Entrapta’s face was red, she pressed her hair to her face and giggled. Of course they had kissed before but for some reason this time felt different, in a good way. Hordak wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him and they pressed their foreheads together.  
“I love you.” he spoke softly.  
“I love you too.”


End file.
